


do you double tap like me?

by wrotemyowndeliverance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, first chapter is just liberty squad, her name is margarita i d o n ot g et, the rest of the bunch arent gonna come in until later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotemyowndeliverance/pseuds/wrotemyowndeliverance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a new and revolutionary texting fic. feat. later student government references, gays, and memes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. xoxox ur future mom <3

**Author's Note:**

> title is from wifi wifey by nick bean

**_baguettefucker  
_** hey....,,alexandre that washington dude....amirite  
**_space jamilton  
_** laf that's literally my foster ur talkin about  
**_baguettefucker  
_** ok so is he single or????  
**_space jamilton  
_** h es twice your ag E  
**_baguettefucker  
_** which is better for home wrecking a pantsuit or the pencil skirt????  
**_space jamilton  
_**  L AFAY ET T E  
**_baguettefucker  
_** pls alexandre this is important

 ** _space jamilton_**  
why are u so intent on ruining my l ife  
**_baguettefucker_**  
it's my job. as ur future mom.  
**_space jamilton  
_** L A F A Y E T T E  
**_baguettefucker  
_** don't use that tone with me young man  
**_space jamilton  
_** I am 11 months older than yo u stop this  
**_baguettefucker  
_** dinner is gonna be ready at six, sport

xoxo, ur future mom <3  
________________________________________

#singate ; tailor swift, j-laur, baguettefucker, space jamilton ** _  
_**

**_space jamilton  
_** lease back me up on this and tell laf nOT TO TRY TO HOOK UP WITH MY FOSTER GUARDIAN  
I MEAN LAF IS THE SECOND YOUNGEST OF U S  
WASH INGT ON IS M ARR I ED  
**_j-laur  
_** don't h8, alexander  
**_tailor swift  
_** all love is beautiful, aham  
**_space jamilton  
_** M AY I GO ON

WHA T THE HELL

I WAS ROOTING FOR YOU

WE WERE ALL ROOTING FOR YOU  
**_baguettefucker  
_** let me live alexandre

 _ **tailor swift** changed the group name to **#FreeLove**_  
**_  
space jamilton  
_** H ERC I SW EAR TO GOD  
**_j-laur  
_** it's only a problem if wash agrees to a date  
which he won't  
hopefully  
**_space jamilton  
_** S TI LL  
**_tailor swift  
_** Alex chillax  
it's all ok  
**_baguettefucker  
_** why do you hate seeing us happy, sport??  
**_space jamilton  
_** s top it  
pls  
what is wrong w/ u  
why don't you love urself  
**_baguettefucker_  
** I love myself

I just love being a hoe more


	2. disEA SED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pros and cons of group projects with jemmy  
> pro: he's smart and will gladly do the entire project  
> con: come presentation time he's no where to be found

**_T-Jeff  
_** psssst  
psssssssssst  
P-FUCKING-SSSSSST MADISON  
**__  
**james m.  
Thomas what is it  
  
**_T-Jeff  
_** why weren't you in school???  
I looked like a dA MN FOO L DELIVERING A PRESENTATION ABO UT THE IMPORTANCE OF TEAM WORK  
BY MYSEL F  
  
**_james m.  
_** I'm sick  
  
**_T-Jeff  
_** boo you whore  
what is it this time?  
  
**_james m.  
_** Nice mean girls reference  
To answer your question, I'm deathly allergic to public speaking  
  
**_T-Jeff  
_** j A A A A M E S THAT ISN T A RE AL AILMENT  
**__  
**james m.  
Yes it is!  
  
**_T-Jeff  
_** It fukin isn't please Jemmy why do you  
do u like making me look like a dick hole jemmy  
do you  
**__  
**james m.  
well  
no  
but sometimes you do it yourself  
**__  
**T-Jeff  
J A A A A M E E E E E E S  
I fu cking can 't wi th yo u


	3. #VoteJefferson

** T-Jeff **

Angelica, do you value a strong student government or believe decisions should be left to the teachers???

 

** angelic angie **

This is the eighth time you've asked this I'm still not voting for you

 

** T-Jeff **

Why mu st you do this

Do you want Hamilton to ruin our en tire s chool government

Are you going to stand aside and not fight for yo ur rights

** angelic angie **

Im this close to muting you again

 

** T-Jeff **

What if I do your homework

 

** angelic angie **

I don't really think my gpa needs to go down rn

 

** T-Jeff **

What if Jemmy does your homework

Angelica

ANGELICA

why tf is mute a function

 

__________

** Margaritaville **

dude do you really want to ban pudding cups in lunch

 

** space jamilton **

?????? no ??? why would I

 

** Margaritaville **

That's what TJ is sayin

 

** space jamilton **

I'm not surprised

 

** Margaritaville **

He's going for the jugular

He just subtweeted so many lies and so much half assed shade I dunno where to begin

 

** space jamilton **

What's next? Commercials?

 

** Margaritaville **

Ac tuall y

 

** space jamilton **

P lease tell me you're kidding

 

** Margaritaville **

I am 

B))) #peggsout

 

__________

** space jamilton **

Thomas why are you such an enormous jackass?

 

** T-Jeff **

Dunno

Why are you such a grubby little worm?

 

** space jamilton **

Worms are a vital part of the ecosystem meanwhile the world could do with a few less jackasses. 

 

** T-Jeff  **

Why are you such an anal retentive??

 

** space jamilton  **

Why are you such an anal expulsive?

 

** T-Jeff **

Jokes on you—Freud is irrelevant in modern psychology, hA

 

** space jamilton **

says mister "id have john locke's babies"

 

** T-Jeff **

L ies

Vicious rumors

 

** space jamilton **

I'm sure you know all about lies and rumors if your campaigning is anything to go by

 

** T-Jeff **

I'm sure you know all about being a dick if yours is anything to go by

Checkmate

I'm amazing

 

** space jamilton **

If you had any REAL confidence in your abilities you wouldn't feel the need to bash me on social media now would you?

 

** T-Jeff **

SH ut up

Shut the fuck up

SH ut


End file.
